Jealousy
by theangryscribbles
Summary: After already being royally annoyed, Ranmaru gets really jealous after witnessing something in his lord's room. He comes up with a seemingly perfect plan; but it fails gracefully. (A little OOC here, but who doesn't get that when raging jealous?) Contains a tiny little MitsuRan, ends with NobuRan. Enjoy.


Gods, how much Ranmaru hated it when Nagamasa and Oichi were around. All this lovey-dovey and stupid, honey dripping talk he had to listen to. Just the thought of this made the page want to throw up in the next corner.

And today was another of these days. These two were around for a visit, and this stupid giggling was heard seemingly everywhere Ranmaru had to go - he had a really hard time not looking really pissed every second. He was grateful for every moment he was called; and every idle moment he regretted having nothing to do.

Even Mitsuhide had vanished somewhere and the young page wished he knew where he was.

'Very well', he thought, 'let's look if Lord Nobunaga has something to do for me.'

Ran made his way down the halls, rolling his eyes every now and then until he reached his lord's room. Just as he wanted to knock, he saw that the door was a tiny bit open - and Lord Nobunaga had a visitor. A female one, it seemed.

The young swordsman thought for a moment if he should knock nonetheless, but quickly forgot about it when he heard his lord laughing, and the female too, alongside soft whispers of her. Ranmaru listened...

"My lord, I saw you had nothing to do... Shall I entertain you? Why don't you let me dance for you?"

Ranmaru scrunched his nose. Really?

"Go on, then. Try it", came the amused response.

The boy nearly fell on his behind, but continued peeping inside; and what he saw made a burning feeling flare up.

This... This wench was undressing and starting to seducingly dance around his lord!

Ranmaru couldn't hold it. He dashed off, wanting to return to his room to clear his brain of what he just witnessed and then ran into someone.

"Ah! I'm so sorry- Lord Mitsuhide!" Ranmaru quickly stood up. A thousand stones fell from his heart. "Finally! I thought you ran away."

"What? Oh, Ranmaru, are you alright? Wait- What do you mean?" Mitsuhide asked, looking with worry at the smaller male that clearly looked upset and really troubled.

"I'm fine!" He nearly immediately answered. "No, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it", he quickly added. "Can... Can I ask you something? Please? Can we take a walk if you have time? I really think I need some fresh air."

Mitsuhide listened to Ranmaru's rambling, but then nodded as he heard his plea.

"Very well, but, Ranmaru, what troubles you? You seem so upset like I've never seen before." He shook his head a little.

Ranmaru sighed. "May I tell you about this outside?" He asked, and slowly went outside with the older male, being thankful for not hearing any laughter or giggling. He enjoyed the silence currently much, taking a deep breath before deciding to settle down on a stone.

He gave the other male a small smile and a short nod.

"Let me tell you... what had happened..."

"... And she danced for him? And you ran away?"

"Yes."

"And, were you angry?"

"Yes."

"You are jealous, Ranmaru."

"Lord Mitsuhide, I am not- I am?"

Ranmaru took a deep breath, staring into the distance with a thinking expression. "I guess... I am..." He quietly admitted, letting his head hang low which earned him a soft pat on his hair and a sweet smile.

"Now, now. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You know, Ran, we are all jealous of someone sooner or later, and because of different reasons." Mitsuhide explained. "It's perfectly fine. Now, smile again, would you? Why don't we go and pick up a little training fight to take your mind somewhere else?... Ranmaru? Hey, Ranmaru?" He gently shook his shoulder.

Ranmaru, however, hadn't been listening since the last few moments. He suddenly jumped up, smiling brightly at his mentor and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Lord Mitsuhide! I just had an idea!"

He waved and ran back into the castle, leaving a baffled Mitsuhide behind.

"O-of course... ... But what did I do?"

Nothing to be ashamed of? Yup. Is revenge wrong? Not if you do it right.

And Ranmaru wanted to get his revenge, if you could call it that.

Quickly, he dashed to the room of Nou-hime, knocking, coming in and telling his idea to her, to which she answered with a clap of her hands and delightful laughter.

"I knew you would come back and ask me. Sit down, and let me see what I can do~..."

It took painfully long, and it was a painful procedure for poor Ranmaru.

Styling his hair.

Putting on make-up.

Dressing in a pretty kimono.

And it was so, so worth it. Ranmaru could barely recognize himself, and Nou-hime was happy with her work.

"Such a beautiful young lady we have here!" She teased, giggling.

But this time Ranmaru nodded.

"Indeed. Thank you so much for this! Now we just have to one thing..."

The dressed-up page went outside, humming to himself. This is going to be so perfect and nobody could convince him otherwise. Not even the whistling of a guard made him lose his track.

He kept going and going, until he reached a certain room...

Ranmaru did his very best to conceal himself, but in the end he was exposed. His lord couldn't be fooled, even with all the make-up. And he demanded explanation.

The page shook his head a little as he bowed down deeply.

"It... It was jealousy. I saw this woman with you this morning, and I had this burning sensation in my chest." He sighed softly. "I couldn't stand this sight of her, and of you admiring her..."

"Dear Ran, I had no interest in her whatsoever. And besides, your little show was an adorable sight~" Nobunaga teased the other with a smirk.

"You never told me that you can dance so gracefully..." He added, still smirking. Yes, he definitely liked what his favorite little page did...

In a swift motion, he pulled Ranmaru close who gasped in surprise.

"I hope that you'll get jealous again soon. I wish to see this again." Nobunaga grinned, a sparkle in his eyes.

Ranmaru looked at him, a blush creeping up. But before he could reply he was rather roughly pushed on the ground, the dark-haired hovering above him. His heart jumped.

A squeak echoed through the room as porcelain skin was suddenly exposed to cold air. The young man shivered a little, staring with wide eyes at his lord.

"L-lord... Lord Nobunaga... What are you..."

"Admiring the view~" The older teased. "And thinking of a punishment for you for deceiving me." He smirked, licking his lips as he pushed the fabric of the robes aside.

"And I just had the perfect idea... Heheheh~"

"L-lord Nobunagaaaaa!~"

Ah, this was written in a rage fit, haha. Might be really messy, so, sorry!


End file.
